Pictures
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: Santana find some pictures of Rachel and Quinn that lead to questions and more. Rated M for very strong sexual content and language. Threesome. Santana/Rachel/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Pictures  
**Pairings : **Pretty much any combination you can get with Rachel, Quinn and Santana  
**Rating : **STRONG M  
**Summary : **Santana find some pictures of Rachel and Quinn that lead to questions and more.  
**Warnings : **Threesome, Lesbians, Sexual Content, Language  
**Disclaimer : **If I owned them, I would be married to Naya Rivera, have Dianna Agron as my girlfriend, and Lea Michele as my mistress. I would be a VERY happy lesbian ;3

__

Ayeeee(: Finally got a Glee fic out. I got inspired today after finally seeing the GQ magazine with Dianna and Lea on the cover. Don't get me wrong, I'd seen the thing before, but I actually had time to look at it. Anywho, we're gonna pretend that those pictures were taken by Quinn and Rachel (obviously not counting the ones with Cory in them, duh!). And we'll see Santana's reactions to seeing them. Like I said, these are pics of Dianna and Lea, not Cory...so some of the details are edited so that they do not involve him! And some of the pictures never were taken (if they were, they'd be in Playboy)Also, here's another warning, this has a threesome in it, and I have NEVER written a threesome before, so if it completely sucks, feel free to tell me.

* * *

Santana was staying over at Quinn's with Rachel. She'd hated to admit it, but she actually was starting to like the pint-sized diva. If anyone confronted her about that, she'd deny it, but around Quinn, Brittany and Rachel herself, she actually liked the girl. They'd just got done eating their pizza and everyone was bored. Rachel suggested they'd watch a movie (RENT being her choice) to which all three girls gave her a firm "no". She shrugged and moved over to the couch next to Quinn, snuggling into the blonde's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her close. Santana looked over and made a gagging noise.

"Can you really talk about mushy stuff, S?" Quinn asked, pointing to Santana's wrist which held a bracelet, given to her by Brittany on their one-year anniversary. She had never taken the bracelet off, even with Coach Sylvester threatening to kick her off the Cheerios. Obviously that didn't happen because she was still one of the top people on the team.

Santana just shrugged and stood up"I'm gonna use your laptop Q. Gots ta keep up with my people, that cool?" Before Quinn relayed an answer, she had already grabbed the laptop off the coffee table and put it on her lap. She clicked off of Quinn's AIM and MSN and saved her lab report under the title of _Santana Tops _for jokes. She stopped, however when she saw her pictures file was opened. And not just any pictures file. It was a file that said _Quinn & Rachel's Eyes Only_. Santana, not being one for labels, clicked the first thumbnail. Her eyes widened at the sight of Quinn in a skirt that covered about half her thighs and a shirt that only covered her breasts. Her arms were over her head with two pompoms in her hand. Her face looked fierce, frustrated, _sexy_. She clicked to the next picture showing Quinn with the same outfit, her arms and pompoms to the side. Her face looked focused, her eyes looked darker, lust-filled, and she knew that Rachel Berry had to be the one that took this picture because only Rachel could get Quinn to look that way. It was...damn...it was hot. She clicked the next button once more and she had to put her hand over her mouth, remembering that the girls were in the same room, to stop a whimper. It was Quinn, in a mini-mini navy blue polka dot skirt and a shirt that showed the top of her full breasts. But that wasn't the thing that really got her. It was the fact that sitting on her shoulders, was Rachel Berry. She had an open t-shirt, revealing her average sized breasts, and a yellow mini-skirt on. Her legs were wrapped around Quinn's head, crossed at the ankles. She'd never known these two to be so...adventurous.

"Hey Q, Berry, why didn't you tell me you all were trying to make a photo album?" Santana asked, a smirk appearing on her face as she looked at the two girls.

"What?" They said at the same time. Quinn looked at the computer, then to Rachel, and realization dawned on them.

"LOPEZ!" Rachel roared, standing up with Quinn doing the same. "How dare you get on her computer and open that file that SPECIFICALLY said it was for MY eyes and QUINN'S eyes only?"

Santana sat the laptop down and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't open it Berry, blame your girlfriend over there for not closing the damned file. By the way, burn the argyle. You wear that stuff," she pointed to the computer screen which showed a picture of Rachel in a blue and white tee shirt, white panties, and knee-high socks, "and then nobody will dare say anything about you." She stared at the screen once more. The picture showed Rachel staring at the camera, her eyes also darkened with lust, licking sensually on a lolipop. "Fuck, do you know how hot that is, Berry?"

Quinn moved over to Rachel and wrapped an arm over her girlfriend's waist. She looked at the picture on the laptop, then to Rachel, then to Santana who had the same lust-filled gaze that Rachel did in the picture. "You think my girlfriend's hot, Santana?"

"No shit Q. But hey, you're not too bad yourself. I mean, damn, those skirts left little to the imagination," Santana boldly stated.

Quinn smirked. "Yeah, Rachel liked those skirts too. But, you wanna know what my favourite picture is?" She grabbed the computer and clicked twice, showing a picture Santana had yet to get to. It was a picture of Rachel in a black-laced thong and a white see-through t shirt. Her hand was in the middle, pulling it down to where Santana could see her hard nipple poking out. Quinn clicked again to show another of Rachel sitting in a chair, this time naked. Her legs were spread apart and one hand was on her breast, massaging a nipple, and the other massaging her clit. Santana swallowed audibly, trying to calm herself down.

Quinn shut the laptop and put it on the coffee table while Rachel went around behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her hands moved up and down the Latina's well toned abs, sliding underneath the tee shirt she was wearing. Santana moaned softly at Rachel's warm hands moving on her bare skin. Quinn walked over and kissed Santana's neck softly. She peppered kisses up her jaw line until reaching her mouth, to where she kissed firmly. Santana kissed back, wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist. She licked at her bottom lip, asking for permission, to which Quinn gladly granted. Santana moaned as her tongue wrestled with Quinn's. Rachel stood on her tip-toes to reach Santana's neck and started kissing softly. Her hands wandered further up on Santana's torso and slid underneath her bra, massaging her firm breasts. Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth as the feelings were overpowering her. Breaking the kiss for air, Quinn moved her hands around Santana's waist, moving lower until they rested on her ass.

"Upstairs," Quinn ordered. She released Santana and walked intertwined her fingers as she led both girls to her bedroom. Rachel kicked the door closed with her foot and moved over to kiss Quinn softly. She pushed Quinn back onto the bed and straddled her waist, moving her hands underneath Quinn's shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Santana moved over onto the bed and started kissing Quinn's neck. She found a particularly soft spot to which she bit down easily on, causing the blonde to respond rather loudly. Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's back and unhooked her bra strap (with one hand) and slid it off. Santana moved down and took one of her nipples into her mouth. She worked her tongue around the bud until it was hard, while Rachel did the same to the other. Rachel looked up to see a sight she'd fallen in love with seeing. Quinn's head was thrown back, her eyes half-lidded, and her mouth open, moaning in pure esctacy. Rachel kissed lower down Quinn's abdomen, swirling her tongue around Quinn's belly button, before reaching the top of her jeans. Santana moved and pushed Quinn down softly on the bed. She kissed her fervently as Rachel unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her hips. Santana moved from Quinn's mouth, down her neck, and she licked a path from her breasts to the top of her lacy panties. She leaned up and captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss as she practically ripped Quinn's panties off.

She moved to start unbuttoning Rachel's shirt, to which Rachel breathed "too long, just pull it." Santana obliged and ripped the button down off of Rachel. Button's clanged to the floor and Santana threw the shirt somewhere in the darkness. She moved her hands up Rachel's chest and underneath her bra, massaging her breasts. Rachel moved her hand lower and underneath Santana's skirt. Immediately feeling wetness, she looked up at Santana. "No underwear," she slid her fingers out, only to see them already covered in her juices. "Fuck, that's so hot," Rachel slid her fingers into her mouth, tasting Santana. Both Quinn and Santana watched as Rachel did this, marveling in the beauty that was before them. She leaned down and kissed Quinn. The taste of Quinn and Santana in her mouth sent another wave of heat down to Rachel's core and she moaned loudly into Quinn's mouth. Santana had somehow discarded her skirt and was now completely naked along with Quinn. She moved over behind Rachel and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her hand inside of Rachel's panties. Quinn moved around to where she was on her knees on the bed and moved her hands to Rachel's breasts. Rachel groaned and moved her hands down Quinn's body to her warm center. Slowly, she pushed two fingers inside of Quinn, eliciting a yell from the blonde. Santana somehow slid Rachel's jeans and panties off and was lying flat on the bed underneath Rachel. Her tongue darted out, licking the juices already dripping from Rachel. She moved her tongue in as deep as she could, twisting it around inside Rachel. Rachel's hips bucked and she pushed inside Quinn even harder and faster. Quinn broke the kiss and instead buried her face in Rachel's neck. Rachel felt her walls close in around her fingers and she slowed down as Quinn orgasmed. She moved slowly, letting Quinn ride it out fully. Slowly, she slid her fingers out but as she went to lick them, Quinn gripped her wrist and slid her fingers in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the digits, tasting herself on Rachel. Rachel watched, mesmerized at the sight of Quinn tasting herself. That, plus the feeling of Quinn's tongue on her fingers and Santana's tongue buried inside her made her come harder than she'd ever come before. Santana licked up all the juices coming out of Rachel, and when she was sure she was done, she slid out from underneath her. She moved over and took Quinn's face in her hands and pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss. The tastes of Rachel and Quinn mixed on their tongues, sending another rush of heat to Quinn's core and one to Santana's. Rachel moved behind Santana and slid two fingers inside of the Latina. She knew that it wouldn't be long until Santana was done. She pumped her fingers in and out at a vigorous pace.

"Fuck!" Santana moaned, biting down on Quinn's neck. She moved her hips up and down on Rachel's fingers, trying to push her deeper. Rachel slid a third finger inside and curled them upwards. "God! Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!" Santana yelled as she felt her orgasm rip through her. She collapsed on top of Quinn and Rachel moved over beside them. Santana rolled over to the opposite side of Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde girls waist.

"Fuck," Santana moaned, her voice muffled from the pillow. "That was great."

"Yeah," Rachel breathed, lying on her back, her hand playing with Quinn's now sweaty hair. "Fuck that was hot."

Quinn rolled around on top of Rachel and kissed her softly. Santana rolled over and kissed the diva's neck. "Who's up for round two?" Quinn asked as her hand moved down Rachel's body.

* * *

_Well, it's almost 3am and I finished this(: Like I said, it's my first threesome fic, so I apologize if it isn't up to par with everyone elses. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more of this soon. Thanks for reading._

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings : **Faberritana...Foursome time 3  
**Rating : **STRONG M  
**Summary : **Santana find some pictures of Rachel and Quinn that lead to questions and more.  
**Warnings : **Foursome, Lesbians, Sexual Content, Language  
**Disclaimer : **Yeah...I dream that I own them, but I kinda don't...So don't sue me.

_So a lot of people want a sequel...and the girlfriend says a sequel with HeMo would be nice, so here it is :D_

_

* * *

_

Brittany laid on the bed, pulling Rachel on top of her. Their lips immediately connected and their hands wandered. Meanwhile, Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and started to kiss and nip at her neck. Her hands moved underneath Quinn's shirt, running across her toned abs. Nobody would have ever assumed she was pregnant. Slowly, she slid the shirt up and over Quinn's head, throwing it somewhere in the darkness. Quickly, Quinn ran her hands along Santana's jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them, along with her lace panties off. As Rachel and Brittany broke apart, Brittany's hands found their way down to Rachel's jeans. Rachel stepped back to pull them down and then moved over to Quinn. She leaned up and captured her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss, pushing her and Santana onto the bed. Santana moved over to Brittany and slid her shirt off quickly.

"Fuck, I love it when you don't wear a bra baby," Santana moaned, her arousal only growing as her hands moved up to massage her girlfriend's breasts. Brittany's audible moan made all three of the other girls turn their attention to the blonde dancer. Rachel moved behind Brittany and peppered kisses along her jawline and neck, while Quinn leaned down and kissed the girls amazing abs. Santana's hands moved to Brittany's shorts and she unbuttoned them quickly. Brittany arched up as Santana slid them off. Slowly, she leaned down to cup her girlfriend's already wet sex. Brittany leaned her head back and moaned even louder, sending another wave of heat to the girls' cores. Rachel moved off of Brittany and over to straddle Santana, her hand dipping down into her wet folds. Santana arched up, her hands clenching the sheets as two of Rachel's fingers entered her. Quinn crawled down Brittany's body, down to her center, hoisting one of her legs over her shoulder for better access and darted her tongue out to taste her.

"Fuck, Quinn!"

"Fuck, Berry!"

Both girls yelled at the same time. Rachel looked over at Quinn and groaned at the sexy sight of her girlfriend eating Brittany out. Slowly, she pulled out of Santana, licking her fingers clean. She manuvered herself around and threw one leg over Santana's face, kneeling over her. Santana knew what was going on as Rachel leaned down, spreading her legs apart. As she felt Berry's tongue enter her, she buried her own tongue inside the small brunette. Quinn's eyes were locked on Santana and Rachel as she continued to taste Brittany.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned, her eyes locking with her girlfriend's. "Fuck Quinn." She reached out her hand and Quinn moved over closer to the other two. Rachel moved her hand through Quinn's slick heat, sliding two inside of her.

"Ahh, Rach," Quinn groaned, still licking Brittany. The vibrations caused Brittany to groan audibly. Santana slowly slid two fingers inside of Rachel, her lips sucking on the diva's clit.

"Fuck, Santana!" Rachel screamed. She bit down on Santana's clit, then massaged it with her tongue. Santana could feel Rachel's walls clenching around her finger. She pumped and licked and sucked faster, causing Rachel to go faster on Santana and Quinn. "Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk!" Rachel screamed as a wave of heat ripped through her. Santana licked up all of Rachel's juices on her pussy, her thighs, and her own fingers. She could feel herself getting close as Rachel continued what she was doing.

"Quinn, fuck," Brittany groaned, as Quinn buried her tongue deep inside her. Rachel's thrusts inside Quinn only made her go deeper into Brittany. "So...close."

"Ahh fuck, Berry, gonna come," Santana moaned, wrapping her legs around Rachel's head, pulling her in as deep as she could. Rachel felt Quinn tightening up, as she thrusted deeper inside of her girlfriend. She sucked on Santana's clit, moving her closer and closer to the edge until she felt Santana tense up and spasm. She licked her clean and preceded to roll over off of the Latina and closer to her girlfriend. She grabbed Quinn's face and pulled her off of Brittany, kissing her fiercely. The taste of Santana was prevalent on her tongue, and the taste, plus the feeling of Rachel inside of her sent Quinn totally over the edge.

"San, fuck, need you San," Brittany whimpered. Santana quickly moved over and kissed Brittany, her hand traveling to her center. She slid two fingers in, thrusting hard and deep, knowing Brittany couldn't last much longer. Her statement proved true because soon after, she felt Brittany tighten up. She thrusted her fingers in even deeper, letting the blonde ride out her orgasm.

"Fuck," Santana groaned, laying beside Brittany. "Now that, was fucking hot."

Rachel moaned in approval as she curled up in between Santana and Quinn. "

* * *

"San? Santana?" Brittany poked the sleeping form next to her. "Santana Lopez, get up now or you won't be getting any tonight."

Santana rolled over, her eyes half-lidded. "Wha?"

"Why were you moaning in your sleep? You were like, really loud."

Santana immediately blushed, remembering her vivid dream. "Wha-what did you hear me say?"

"You said my name. But you said Quinn and Rachel too." Brittany was not too smart, but she was not stupid. "Did you have a sex dream with them?"

"What? Brit, why, how, what would make you think that?" Santana asked, turning around so Brittany couldn't see her prominent blush.

Brittany shrugged. "I just thought that after you three hooked up, there'd only be one reason you're moaning about them."

Santana's eyes widened. "Fuck."


End file.
